Sophie Totso
Sophie Totso is a mentally insane woman known for the murder of Robyn Lee, the then-girlfriend of the one and only Marty Jim Watso. She became well known as appearing sweet and innocent, something which some felt sorry for her over, which further angered others who believed Sophie used her "cute appearance" to gain sympathy. Sophie denied this in a 2005 interview and said that she can't help the way she looks and rarely looks in a mirror anyway, so is fairly unaware over how attractive she may or may not be. Early Life Sophie Caree Laree Totso was born to her parents, Mimi and Peepee Totso, in August 1987. Her childhood was neglectful when it came to her parents but she was a "well provided for child". Mimi and Peepee had their own successful buisnesses which they put all of their time into. Any spare time that they had went into breeding with eachother. It was initially claimed by Sophie that Mimi had given birth to 83 children. This was confirmed as untrue but it was instead found out that her mother had fostered a total of 40 children throughout Sophie's childhood. She had no birth siblings. Sophie often didn't attend school by the time she was around 15. Instead, she blackmailed a teacher into giving her exams and often forcing him to sit them for her so she couldn't be kicked out. The male was edited into nude pictured with Sophie by her, making it look as though they had "ran naked through thunderstorms together". When she was 16, he finally tried to find help within the other teachers and tell them how evil Sophie Totso had been to him, often pulling his hair, cutting his armpit hairs, and pinching him on the "nips". Sophie instead said he had done this to her. Both were found guilty - despite him being innocent. Sophie was kicked out of school while he was fired. She later proposed marriage to him but he rejected the idea. Teenage Life At sixteen, she was now living as a free doe with no learning in her life. When Peepee found out that she had been kicked out, which took longer than it should have due to Sophie blocking phonecalls and eating letters, he decided he'd had enough of her. Peepee kicked her out despite Mimi believing it was the wrong thing to do. Sophie later said that although she was glad Mimi had stuck up for her, Mimi hadn't even remembered her name and had asked Peepee not to throw "Stacey" out, a child that had been fostered by them and who Mimi prefered. Sophie lived in a homeless shelter, making her Tostlerone, her own version of the popular chocolate. The bar was sold to drug addicts in the area who she tricked into thinking it was filled with drugs. Sophie soon became addicted to drugs for two days. She managed to overcome the addiction and was horrified by the state her life had become. Returning to her homely area, she visited the school and apologised for her actions, offering free cookies. Instead she was hired by them as a cleaner despite some teachers finding the idea horrendous. The head teacher believed Sophie turned her life around and said that she became a truly lovely girl with an angelic personaliy. Sophie felt included in the world and enjoyed strolling to her box home everyday, chatting to lonely elder people on the way home and making their days better. Obsession with Marty Jim Watso Not long after her 17th birthday, Sophie became extremely obsessed with Marty Jim Watso. Marty had recently starred in the hugley successful film Yesterday and when Sophie saw the film, she was apparently startled to see his face on the screen. After viewing the film with a friend, her friend noticed that Sophie had gone into "some kind of transe" after seeing him. Sophie was shocked to see the credits at the end of the film which was the first time she had properly heard of him. Realising that Totso and Watso sounded almost identical, Sophie decided from that moment that Marty would be hers. She began tracking down Marty to be with him. The more that she found out about him lead her to realise that he was in a longterm relationship with Robyn Lee. When later interviewed, Sophie said, "I decided that she must be slaughtered - I needed her place!". Murder of Robyn Lee After creating the plan to murder Robyn Lee, she put the plan into action, and tracked down where Robyn worked. On the same day, Robyn was stalked by a fan on her way home. The girl, Christina Mill, was seen on CCTV stalking Robyn to get a picture with her. Sophie witnessed the stalking and believed that she could frame Christina for her murderous crime. Sophie watched and waited in a car. Christina eventually grabbed Robyn by the arm and was about to ask for a picture. Robyn seemed to slightly fear the young girl but smiled and asked what she wanted. Christina became too nervous and ran away, taking pictures as she went. Robyn laughed and continued walking which is when Sophie attacked. Sophie drove her car behind Robyn as she crossed the road, ran out, and dragged her into the car. Sophie strangled the beauty to death in the car and then removed her, placing her neatly on the middle of the road. Sophie ran over her body a total of 76 times to make sure that she was dead. Aftermath of the Murder Jared Richards, 70 at the time, turned a corner and saw what Sophie was doing. Unaware that he had arrived after more than 70 over-drives, he leaped through Sophie's open car window like a hero and beat her unconscious with his walking stick. At this point, two gangsters arrived with their hoods up and steves on. They saw Robyn's flattened body and were unsure what it was. When they realised, they phoned the police. Before the police arrived, the gangsters guarded Robyn's body from over cars driving over her for the 77th time. Jared Richards meanwhile dragged Sophie out of her car by the ankles, dumping her at the side of the road. Sophie began to wake up and reached up to her head to touch the bloody injury. Jared found a thick stick on the ground and lifted it. He began beating her head with the stick and shouting abuse at her. Marty Jim Watso arrived before the police as he had become concerned over where Robyn was. He rushed out and removed Robyn from the road, shocking the gangsters. He was in extreme distress as he sobbed and tried to carry his love to safey, unaware that she was dead, or mentally blocking it to heal himself. When he tried to run with her, a pink car knocked him down. Marty was knocked out. By the time he woke up, he was in distress as he realised what had happened, remembering. The police arrived and quickly removed the horror which was now Robyn's body. Marty was removed as quickly as possible as a crowd gathered to see his distress. Jared shouted to the police that Sophie was the guilty one. The two gangsters exlaimed "Aye" and "She's yir guy". One police officer tried to tackle Sophie, forgetting she was already down, so fell himself. She was dragged away from the scene. Sophie didn't struggle due to her head injuries. Arrest Sophie was charged that night with the murder, confessing it instantly despite her bald lawyer trying to somehow frame the gangsters due to the fact they were wearing steve's. When she was in prison, Sophie made a public plea to Marty, begging him to marry her and get rid of the charges against her. He rejected her and told her to rot like the demon she was. Sophie was given 15 years in prison but this was soon reduced to May-Be-10-Years due to her confessing and her fantastic behaviour in prison. She spent two years in a hospital for possible insanity between 2007 and 2009. By 2014, there was instantly an outrage as people became aware that she may well be released. She will face the trial of prison in the Summer of 2014. Life in Prison Sophie behaved fantastically since she went to prison. She has given two major interviews, one in 2005 and one in 2010, which both had a huge response from the general public. In both interviews she has said that she still loves Marty but understands they won't be together. Sophie seems calm and composed in her interviews, smiling softly and happy to discuss her insane ways. She has thanked Jared for knocking her out and the gangsters for protecting Robyn's body, apologised for Christina for considering framing her, and has said that she can't believe what she has done to Marty. In 2010 she said, "Marty was my all but I didn't know him, my life was terrible and he was something to hold into, I am sorry Marty. This didn't give me the right to take what you did have because I did not have it". Personal Life It was announced in 2012 that a film would be made based on Sophie Totso. Writer Sasha Cklay said that she was fascinated by Sophie which caused an outrage from many. The film was written throughout 2010 and 2012, although Sasha had began writing notes for it sooner, and filmed through 2013. The film was titled Innocent Killer and was set for release sometime in 2014, most likely due to the fact it is ten years since Sophie murdered Robyn.